


Day 7: Out In The Cold

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [7]
Category: Tonight Alive, We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, F/F, Gen, Jardougall - Freeform, POV, Taylor's POV, Tenna - Freeform, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Taylor gets kicked out on Christmas Eve but finds an unlikely saviour in a blonde stranger.
Relationships: Taylor Jardine/Jenna McDougall
Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502447
Kudos: 1





	Day 7: Out In The Cold

"Taylor!" She yelled. I sighed, she was drunk again. I made my way down the stairs cautiously, the swelling on my face had only just gone down from last time. "Yes, Mom?" She sneered at me as she stumbled through the door from the living room.  
"I want you to go upstairs, pack up all your shit and get out of my house." I felt my eyes go wide in shock.  
"B-but it's Christmas eve!" She laughed darkly.  
"You're lucky I've put up with you this long." I felt my eyes tear up as the words cut me like a million knives, I tried to blink them away but one loan traitor escaped and made its way down my cheek. It only fuelled her drunken rage. "Is that a tear?" She snarled before slapping me across the cheek in one sharp, stinging swoop. "You're pathetic. Now get out, I've had enough."

I scurried off up the stairs as she yelled after me. "You've got an hour. Anything left will go out with the trash!" I opened up the door to my bedroom and looked around hopelessly, fresh tears forming in my still damp eyes. _How am I supposed to pack up my entire life in an hour?_

I filled up a large duffle bag with clothes before grabbing a backpack and filling it up with other things, money, mobile and charger, picture of me and Dad. I sighed as I placed it in my bag, everything had changed since he'd died. If he hadn't died then Mom wouldn't have become depressed, and if she hadn't gotten depressed she wouldn't have started drinking again, and if she hadn't started drinking again she wouldn't have become an abusive alcoholic. Not that I blamed Dad for anything, I just missed him so bad.

I finished packing up my things, stuffing everything I could into one of the two bags. I then headed down the stairs. She threw her arm out in front of me as I reached the bottom, stopping me from moving any further. "Give me your keys, I don't want you trying to sneak back in whilst I'm at work or something." I reluctantly reached into my pocket and handed them over before she practically shoved me out of the door.

It was already pitch black and freezing outside as I wandered around the streets aimlessly. I stopped to put on a few extra layers of clothing as my teeth began to chatter. I sat down on a bench in the park whilst I thought over my options before realising I didn't have any. _What am I supposed to do now?_ I had nowhere I could go and no one I could stay with.

I sat there for a little while longer before it started to snow and I was forced to try and find somewhere I could shelter. I ended up in a dark alleyway which was obscured slightly by the dumpster. It stunk of mold and was icy cold but I was sheltered a bit from the snow and wind. I sat back against the wall before hugging my knees to my chest and resting my head against them. I let the tears that I had been holding back since I'd left the house flow down my face. I was completely alone.

A thick Australian accent made me jump out of my skin. "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up to see a girl around my age with blonde hair, and a nose ring. She was smiling kindly at me and was actually very pretty. "I- I." I stuttered out, completely shocked.

"Hey, it's okay." She said stepping a little closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." I sniffed and wiped my eyes on my hand. She put a grocery bag down on the floor before crouching in front of me. "What happened? Do you want me to call someone? Get them to come pick you up?" I almost said yes before realising I had no one who could come and get me, the realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks and fresh tears streamed down my face again as I sobbed.

The girl pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly whilst I sobbed on her shoulder. She smelled of a mix of vanilla and cinnamon I randomly wondered if she tasted of it too. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked noticing my bags.  
"Not voluntarily." I mumbled she pulled away and gave me a confused look as I wiped my eyes again "My mom kicked me out." Her eyes grew wide. "Bitch!" I chuckled, a complete stranger and she already knew my mother perfectly.

"So where are you staying?" I shrugged and waved my arms around a little. Her eyes grew wide. "You are _not_ staying here!" She cried.  
"I have nowhere else to go." She jumped up and grabbed my backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and picking up the grocery bag.  
"That settles it then, you're staying with me." She reached her hand out and pulled me to my feet. "I'm Jenna by the way." She smiled, I returned it half-heartedly "Taylor."

I followed her through the dark town to her house as she babbled mindlessly. "Are you sure your parents are gonna be okay with this?" She laughed musically. "They're both away on business trips till the end of the holidays, but even then they'll be totally fine with it. Mom especially is a sucker for a sob story."

I felt some of the nerves wash away as we walked up the path to her porch. She unlocked the door and dumped my backpack on the floor before heading into the kitchen, she indicated a room to the left. "Make yourself at home." I sat down on one of the cream couches as she rummaged around in the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" She asked.  
"No thank you." She appeared in the doorway.  
"You sure?"

Her eyes grew wide as she ran over and started inspecting my face. "What happened? You've got a handprint on your face!" I felt the slightly heated skin. "Mom." I shrugged as she narrowed her eye.  
"Why?" I sighed.  
"She's a violent alcoholic." She pulled me into another hug.  
"Good thing you're safe now." She jumped up and pulled me with her. "Come on let's make Christmas cookies!"

She pulled me into the kitchen and grabbed some things out of the cupboards. I started adding the ingredients to the bowl but before I got very far I got a face full of flower. I spat out as much as I could and wiped my eye whilst Jenna doubled over laughing; I grabbed an egg from the box and cracked it on her head. She gasped as the sticky liquid slid down her neck and face.

We ended up with more ingredients over ourselves, and all over the floor than in the mixing bowl, but we had a laugh and eventually managed to get some tree-shaped biscuits in the oven. I glanced up at the clock and realised it was 23:30. _H_ _oly shit._ "You should probably go shower." She said as she started washing up. "Uh sure?" She laughed.  
"My bedroom doors directly opposite the stairs and there's an en-suite."

I headed up the stairs with my bags and soon found the shower. The feel of the hot water on my ice-cold skin was amazing as I washed my hair thoroughly making sure I was as clean as possible, I hadn't showered in ages since they'd shut our water off due to Mum's lack of bill paying. I stepped out when the hot water ran out feeling mildly bad about using it all. I dressed in my pyjamas and wrapped the towel around my wet hair before heading downstairs.

I reached the living room to find Jenna putting up Christmas decorations. "Feel better?" She asked, she too had gotten cleaned up though I wasn't sure how. "Yeah, loads thanks." She smiled warmly at me showing off all her perfect white teeth. "Christmas decorations?" She shrugged.  
"If I don't do them now then they'll never get done." I laughed as I grabbed another decoration and started helping her put them up.

It didn't take too long with us both putting them up before we were done. I pulled the towel off my hair as it was only damp now and continued to let it dry naturally, I knew it was a bad idea as it would only be frizzy come the morning but I really didn't care right now. I glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 01:30 it had taken longer than I'd originally thought. I flopped down on the couch and yawned as she jumped down next to me and giggled. I raised my eyebrow at her as she giggled again. _W_ _hat's up with her?_

She cleared her throat and I glanced up to see her arm arced awkwardly above my head. I looked up to see in her hand she had... _Mistletoe!?_ My eyes widened as she leant in and kissed my cheek which instantly flushed dark red. She giggled before jumping up and off the couch. "Merry Christmas Tay!"


End file.
